Sundae et Shotacon
by Kalisca
Summary: Dante retourne à Fortuna pour une mission, et après une visite surprise chez Nero, le ramène avec lui au Devil May Le hic est que Nero aime Dante, et Dante aime Nero et les M pour Miam à souhait!


_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Devil May Cry ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux. :)_

**Sundae et Shotacon**

Le son du téléphone réveilla brusquement Dante d'un sommeil profond. Il grogna, essaya d'étouffer le bruit en pressant plus fort sa tête contre l'oreiller, en vain. Il entendit clairement les talons de Trish claquer contre les lattes de bois alors qu'elle allait répondre.

« Devil May Cry. »

Il roula dans le lit, ne voulant pas se lever mais sachant très bien qu'il le devait, ou bien Trish allait venir enlever ses draps comme elle aimait si bien le faire, peu importe s'il était nu ou non dans le lit. Le démon se gratta donc la naissance de barbe qu'il avait avant de rejeter les couvertures et de se lever. Ses os craquèrent avec des pop satisfaisants lorsqu'il s'étira, puis il alla prendre une douche.

« C'est quoi cette fois-ci? » Demanda-t-il après à Trish, seulement une serviette autour de la taille et une autre qu'il utilisait pour sécher ses cheveux.

« Tu dois aller à Fortuna. Apparemment quelques démons font encore la fête là-bas. » Dante leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh joie, des gens étroits d'esprit! »

Trish sourit. « Tu vas avoir l'occasion de revoir ce garçon que tu sembles adorer. »

« Adorer? » Dante fit un signe de protestation de la main. « Je crois que tu te trompes. Il me ressemble pas mal, dans le sens de "Je butte tous les derrières que je veux'', mais c'est tout. »

La femme fit un sourire entendu, mais n'ajouta rien.

Il se prépara donc rapidement pour sa mission, apportant avec lui ses fidèles _Rebellion _et _Ebony & Ivory. _Ça ne semblait pas très dangereux, et franchement le voyage lui tentait plus ou moins. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nero n'avait pas pris le problème entre ses propres mains. Il allait en partie pour connaître la vraie raison, et il aurait une réponse.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était enfin arrivé. Il y avait plus de démons que le client avait dit, mais il fit tout aussi rapidement le ménage, parce qu'il était Dante. Il ne savait pas exactement où habitait Nero, mais il se dit que s'il allait à la cathédrale, quelqu'un pourrait probablement lui dire. Lorsqu'il se rendit là-bas, les personnes qui priaient se dépêchèrent de partir, et il entendit quelqu'un marmonner « qu'un n'était pas suffisant, qu'il en fallait un deuxième ». Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fit la sourde oreille lorsque les prêtresses lui dirent qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'accès, et finalement il vit une tête familière.

« Kyrie! » L'interpellé se retourna, surprise.

« D-Dante? Mais que fais-tu ici? »

« N'es-tu pas contente de me voir? Je suis déçu. » Il mit une main contre sa poitrine, mimant une moue triste.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Dante. » Elle se rapprocha de lui. « Je suppose que tu es là pour voir Nero ? »

« Oui. Sais-tu où il est? »

« Mmm, oui. » Elle regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce derrière l'autel. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire par contre, avant que tu n'ailles le voir. »

« Très bien, qu'y a-t-il? » Il avait une idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Même si Nero a sauvé la ville de l'Ordre, les habitants ont... peur de lui. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, il a...-

- Un bras démoniaque. » Dante finit pour elle. « Très bien. Amène-moi à lui. »

Elle soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre. Kyrie le conduit dehors, au travers les ruelles sinueuses de la ville. Elle finit par entrer dans un bâtiment miteux, et Dante la suivit à l'intérieur avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle cogna à une porte.

« C'est moi, ouvre. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et une tête argenté leur fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Nero était en simple t-shirt noir et jean bleu usé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, non que Dante remarquait ce genre de détails.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Dante? » Demanda-t-il sans préambule. Il semblait...fatigué, la mine sombre.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de saluer son supérieur, garçon. Je suis venu à cause d'une mission, comme tu ne semblais pas avoir le temps de tuer des démons. » Dante sourit de son habituel sourire joueur, s'adossant au mur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Nero ne leur offrirait pas de s'asseoir.

Nero fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe dans cette foutue ville, alors ne commence pas à m'accuser. » Sa remarque fit lever les bras de Dante en manière défensive.

« Wooh, je ne suis pas un méchant ici. Expliquez-moi alors. Kyrie m'a dit que les gens n'aimaient pas ton bras...

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit, Kyrie? » Grogna Nero, se passant une main sur le visage.

« Il a le droit de savoir. Il cherche seulement à t'aider, n'est-ce pas Dante? » Fit-elle en se retournant vers lui, ses yeux le suppliant de répondre affirmativement.

« En effet, mais il faut que je comprenne avant de pouvoir aider qui que ce soit. Que se passe-t-il dans cette ville? »

Nero soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de son minuscule studio. Kyrie s'assit à côté de lui, ce qui laissa à Dante le loisir de s'étendre les jambes depuis le fauteuil.

« Même si j'ai sauvé Fortuna de Sanctus, les gens croient que je l'ai en fait assassiné et me détestent pour ça. Ils croient que je suis un démon à cause de mon bras. »

Dante appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux pour s'avancer vers Nero qui avait penché la tête, ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard.

« T'ont-ils attaqué? »

Nero ne répondit pas, et le regard que Kyrie lui lança confirma ses soupçons.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici dans ce cas? Ne vois-tu pas que ces gens ne méritaient pas qu'on les aide et ne méritent pas que tu restes une minute de plus pour eux? Bon sang! » Il donna un coup sur la table basse qui se brisa sous l'impact, mais ça ne calma en rien sa colère. Nero se leva, l'air aussi furibond que lui.

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, peut-être? Je n'ai nulle part où aller, vieil homme, et Kyrie a besoin de moi. » Celle-ci lui mit une main sur le poignet, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, Nero, personne ne me fait du mal et je m'inquiète seulement pour toi. Je crois justement que le fait que Dante soit là te donne une occasion de partir d'ici.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, » persista le plus jeune demi-démon. Il ne semblait toutefois pas contre l'idée de partir avec Dante.

« C'est très gentil de me demander mon avis, bien entendu... » Dit Dante, mais il vit que sa remarque était tombé dans l'oreille des sourds. Il soupira et se leva.

« Okay, ça suffit. Kyrie peut se débrouiller seule, elle l'a dit elle-même, donc tu viens avec moi Nero, fin de la discussion. Je te donne cinq minutes pour préparer ton sac, dépêche-toi sinon je pars sans toi. » Et il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, en quête d'une bière ou de quelque chose à manger.

Nero resta les bras ballants, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Kyrie et lui se jetèrent un regard, puis il se leva pour aller faire ses bagages. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas grand chose, même si ça lui prit les cinq minutes pour remplir un sac de sport. Il serra ensuite la femme dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la quitter mais sachant qu'il ne serait jamais heureux s'il restait ici. Il détestait les gens de cette ville, ils n'étaient tous qu'une bande de retardés. Il savait que Kyrie ne restait que pour son rôle religieux (qui ne servait strictement à rien selon lui).

« Passe-moi un coup de fil s'il y a quoi que ce soit, bébé! » Sourit Dante en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et elle roula des yeux avant de disparaître par la ruelle d'où ils étaient venus.

« Comment es-tu venu ici, au fait? » Demanda Nero alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une des sorties de la ville.

« En moto, pourquoi?

- Um, ne crois-tu pas qu'il va y avoir un problème?

- Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera bien un moyen, » fit simplement Dante en souriant mystérieusement.

« Quel voyage de merde, » grommela Nero pour la dixième fois au moins en se frottant le dos.

« Tu parles. C'est pas toi qui conduisais avec quelqu'un collé à toi, alors arrête de te plaindre.

- Peut-être que si tu ne conduisais pas aussi mal, je n'aurais pas eu aussi peur de mourir. »

Dante eut un sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien, préférant ouvrir d'un coup de pied la porte du _Devil May Cry_.

« Trish, nous sommes revenus! »

Nero regarda autour de lui, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans l'endroit. C'était... tout à fait aux goûts de Dante, pour ne pas dire crasseux. C'était tout de fois déjà plus accueillant que son ancien « appartement », s'il pouvait appeler ça comme tel. Une femme descendit les marches.

« Nero, je te présente Trish. C'est elle qui s'occupe du _Devil May Cry_ quand je suis absent.

- La plupart du temps, tu veux dire. »

Elle s'approcha de Nero, lui souriant.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas?

- Peut-être me connais-tu mieux sous le nom de Gloria, jeune homme.

- Gloria? N'étais-tu pas un des membres de l'Ordre?

- J'étais une espionne.

- Peu importe. Je vais me coucher. »

Après s'être fait indiqué sa nouvelle chambre, il monta et disparut à l'intérieur.

« Alors voilà la raison pourquoi tu voulais faire cette mission, hein? » Se moqua Trish.

Elle s'assit sur le bureau où Dante avait pris place, ayant déjà un magazine en main.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, crois-moi. Si j'avais su ce qui se passait là-bas, je ne serais pas revenu sans lui en premier lieu. Il était isolé et détesté à cause de son bras. Parfois je me confonds entre les démons et les humains dans ce monde. »

Il se frotta le côté du visage, et Trish fit une mine sympathique, ce qui était rare pour elle.

« Je vais m'assurer de son bien-être maintenant. »

Dante lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Assures-toi en jusqu'à un certain point, entendu?

- On verra bien, sourit-elle simplement. »

À l'étage, Nero sourit dans son sommeil.

La nouvelle vie de Nero au _Devil May Cry_ ne fut au départ pas sans difficultés. Il dut s'adapter à Trish et à Dante qui semblaient n'avoir aucune habitude et faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils voulaient. Ils dormaient le jour ou la nuit, faisaient du bruit quand lui dormait, et surtout, les deux se disputaient pour à peu près n'importe quoi.

Bientôt, il avait acheté des bouche-oreilles et savait les ignorer lorsqu'il sentait la tempête venir (et elle venait souvent). Heureusement que le reste du temps, ils s'entendaient bien - autant que les deux le pouvaient, du moins. Il s'était aussi habitué au régime de pizza et de crème glacée, quoique Dante ne savait pas qu'il lui prenait de la crème glacée. Il ne tenait pas à le lui dire non plus, sinon il aurait à en racheter.

Trish semblait trouver toutes les occasions bonnes pour flirter avec lui, même s'il lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas belle, mais il était gay. En fait, la personne qu'il trouvait séduisante passait son temps à le narguer et à lire des magazines de femmes nues devant lui. C'était très peu encourageant.

Ils faisaient des missions ensemble. C'était habituellement facile, Dante était efficace sur le terrain, et c'était un des rares moments où il devenait sérieux. Nero aimait le voir sourire - il avait cette petite chatouille au creux de l'estomac - mais voir ses yeux devenir sombres et professionnels rendait toujours son pantalon trop étroit.

Il avait aussi rencontré Lady, et elle aussi intimidante que Trish, sinon plus. Elle n'avait pas peur de criblé Dante de balles lorsqu'elle était fâchée, et lui adorait l'enrager. Nero se sentait d'ailleurs parfois de trop avec eux, lorsqu'ils parlaient d'anciennes missions ou d'événements dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusque là. C'est pourquoi il préférait rester isolé dans sa chambre.

« Hey, garçon! » Fit Dante un matin, débarquant dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait.

« Um, quoi? »

Nero se frotta les yeux en baillant, roulant dans le lit. Dante oublia pendant un instant ce qu'il était venu lui dire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le plus jeune demi-démon était nu et que les couvertures ne le couvraient plus qu'à moitié. Il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour masquer son trouble et éloigner son attention de son corps musclé.

« On a une mission, lève-toi.

- Vas-y avec Trish, laisse-moi dormir.

- Elle dort, et je n'aime pas la réveiller.

- Tandis que moi ça ne te dérange pas, hein? » Grogna Nero en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

Dante lui fit un large sourire comme toute réponse. La vérité était que Nero était beaucoup plus facile à parler le matin que lorsqu'il était complètement réveillé. Il savait qu'il préférait rester en solitaire, mais ce n'était pas ce que Dante voulait; il voulait qu'il arrête de censurer ses pensées, qu'il arrête d'éviter leurs discussions et surtout qu'il arrête de répondre aux flirts de Trish et de Lady en souriant. Il n'aimait pas l'intérêt que les deux portaient au plus jeune chasseur de démon, malgré son avertissement.

« Très bien, je me lève. »

Il rejeta les couvertures, et les yeux de Dante s'ouvrirent en grand devant la vue. Réalisant sa nudité, Nero rougit violemment en replaçant le drap sur moi.

« Je vais te laisser dans ce cas... étalon. »

Dante se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

X

La mission se fit sans encombre, ils formait une vraie machine de guerre ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un nid de Sin Scissors. Ils étaient nombreux, mais faibles, et les deux chasseurs de démons en firent une bouchée. Ce fut lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent des Death Scissors, le même type d'ennemis mais plus meurtriers encore, que Nero fut blessé à cause d'une erreur stupide de sa part (mais qu'il n'avouerait jamais). Les ciseaux d'une créature avait complètement ruiné le manteau de Dante, qui s'était retrouvé torse nu à l'exception de ses étuis, et Nero avait perdu un peu de son sang froid. Ou plutôt, tout son sang s'était retrouvé entre ses jambes. Distrait par la vision de l'autre, il n'avait pas évité le coup d'une créature dans l'estomac, et il s'était retrouvé sur le dos avec elle sur lui. Il sortit Blue Rose à temps pour lui tirer quelques balles, réussissant ainsi à la repousser. Dante prit ce moment pour apparaître et la tuer.

« Ça va? » Il lui demanda en l'aidant à se relever.

« Mon égo devrait s'en remettre. » Répondit Nero en massant l'endroit où s'était déjà refermé sa blessure.

Dante sourit, remarquant à quel point Nero était adorable lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

« Bah ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Malgré ses mots rassurants, l'air sombre de Nero ne changea pas tout au long de leur voyage de retour, et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre aussitôt arrivés au _Devil May Cry_. Dante grogna de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon avait aussi mal pris sa blessure. Elle était déjà guérie, quand même, alors pourquoi en faisait-il une montagne? Pouvait-ce être... à cause de lui? Ils étaient encore demi-humains, ils avaient droit à l'erreur de temps en temps.

Il mijota ces pensées en mangeant des restants de pizza de la veille avant d'avoir une idée de génie. Il allait lui faire un sundae aux fraises! C'était ce qu'il avait de besoin pour être heureux, sûrement que c'était la même chose pour Nero.

Il se mit donc à la tâche, essayant de le faire un peu plus beau que s'il se l'était fait à lui-même. Tiens, il n'avait presque plus de crème glacée, et pourtant il était sûr d'en avoir racheté récemment... Enfin.

Une fois fait, il monta à l'étage avec le dessert.

« Nero... » Il cogna à sa porte.

« Quoi? » Fit celui-ci d'une voix un peu étouffée.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer?

- Non.

- Très bien, j'entre. »

Nero était allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond, mais il se releva en grognant lorsque Dante entra.

« Pourquoi avoir demandé dans ce cas?

- Par politesse. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un de tes pistolets dans la figure. »

Nero leva les yeux au ciel, puis remarqua ce que Dante avait dans la main.

« Um... Pourquoi viens-tu manger ça ici?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi... C'est pour toi. Ça m'aide à reprendre mes esprits, alors j'ai cru que tu en aurais peut-être besoin aussi. » Et il lui tendit le sundae, soudain l'air peu sûr de lui. Il n'était plus sûr de son idée.

Nero le fixa un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis il éclata de rire. Il rejeta la tête en se mettant une main contre la bouche pour essayer de camoufler son rire, peine perdue.

« Mon idée n'était pas bonne? » Demanda Dante, faisant la moue.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Répondit finalement Nero lorsque son rire se tarit. « Je n'aurais simplement jamais cru que tu ferais quelque chose pour essayer de me remonter le moral.

- Tu n'en veux pas? Eh bien moi j'vais le manger. » Il prit la cuillère pour en prendre une bouchée et ainsi masquer son air déconfit.

« Ce n'est pas un sundae qui va m'aider, mais c'est gentil de ta part. C'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas? » Fit Nero en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Dante grogna et alla le rejoindre sur son lit. Au moins il pouvait maintenant manger le dessert sans se gêner.

« Très bien dans ce cas. Que pourrais-je faire pour te remonter le moral? »

Nero leva les sourcils, étonné.

« Tu tiens à ce point à m'aider? J'aurais plutôt cru que tu serais intéressé à finir un de tes magazines. »

Dante lui lança un regard perçant.

« Tu es plus important que ça. »

Le bleu de ses yeux, intense, le fit déglutir, et il se sentit un peu inconfortable. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Dante voulait dire par là. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et le plus âgé continua de manger le dessert. Il semblait vraiment adorer ça, de la façon dont il prenait le temps de lécher toute la cuillère avant de reprendre une bouchée... Oh.

« Tu veux vraiment m'aider?

- Oui, sinon je ne serais pas ici. Dis-moi ce qui t'aiderait.

- ...Très bien. »

Et il lui prit le sundae des mains. Avant que Dante ne puisse protester, toutefois, il l'avait posé sur la table de nuit à côté et s'était rapproché de l'autre. Ce dernier était un peu voûté, alors il n'eut qu'à avancer la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa chastement, ne tentant pas plus sa chance qu'il ne fallait.

« J'avais...J'avais besoin de ça... » Murmura-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, Dante ne semblait pas fâché, ni dégoûté, mais plutôt amusé et... satisfait.

« Allons, ce n'est pas un si petit baiser qui va t'aider. »

Dante appuya sa main contre sa nuque et pressa de nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble, l'embrassa sans hâte. Le coeur de Nero allait lâcher. Il suivit le rythme de l'autre demi-démon sans protester, refusant de se poser des questions pour l'instant et d'en profiter le plus possible.

Le sundae complètement oublié, ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers. Leurs mains s'aventurèrent aussi, se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de l'un et dans les cheveux soyeux de l'autre, et ils se retrouvèrent couchés dans le lit, Nero sous Dante. Nero avait déjà eu quelques conquêtes dans le passé, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise avec son partenaire.

« Mon bras ne te dérange pas? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il le glissait autour de sa taille en essayant de retenir ses gémissements, en vain.

« Pourquoi me dérangerait-il? » Fit Dante, occupé à lui faire un suçon.

« Parce qu'il est piquant et luit dans le noir? Mmm, veux-tu me laisser une marque? »

« Oui, de cette façon Trish et Lady arrêteront peut-être de te faire des avances. »

Nero mit un certain moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas sa faute si Dante était si doué avec ses lèvres...

« Um, quoi? » Et puis la réalisation tomba sur lui. « Veux-tu dire que... tu es jaloux? »

« Bien sûr que je suis jaloux, tu n'entends pas ce qu'elles disent sur toi... » Dit Dante en fronçant les sourcils, se reculant pour mieux le regarder. Il fut encore plus confus lorsque Nero se mit à rire.

« Je ne peux presque pas y croire, Dante. » Dit-il en tentant de se calmer.

Il les fit pivoter dans le lit à l'aide d'un mouvement de hanches, et se retrouva sur Dante.

« La seule personne qui m'a intéressée dès le début est toi, vieil homme crétin. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il s'occupa à ouvrir son pantalon, tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par la langue et les lèvres de l'autre. Dante grogna lorsqu'une main plongea dans son boxer pour englober son membre à moitié bandé. Il suréleva ses hanches, et par le fait même Nero, et réussit à enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Ils furent jeter sans ménagement à travers la chambre. Voir Dante nu sous lui enfiévra Nero, et il se dépêcha d'enlever son t-shirt, puis leva son bassin pour déboutonner et dégrafer son jean.

Dante sourit devant la passion du plus jeune, puis plaça ses mains sur ses hanches étroites pour l'arrêter.

« Wooh Nero, pas si vite. Laisse-moi faire. »

Il déposa des baisers sur son torse jusqu'à un mamelon qui s'érigea sous l'abus des lèvres et de la langue, puis il tortura l'autre de la même façon. Nero se sentait vraiment inconfortable dans son pantalon, et le fit savoir à Dante avec un gémissement et un léger coup de bassin, son jean frottant contre le membre dur du plus âgé.

Dante comprit le message et descendit ses baisers sur son ventre finement dessiné, ses mains travaillant sur la fermeture éclair. Nero soupira lorsque son érection fut libéré et rebondit légèrement dans l'air ambiant. Dante se força à complètement le déshabiller avant de porter sur attention sur lui.

« Oooh... » Fit-il en observant le corps fabuleux de Nero. Il était peut-être plus petit que Dante, mais Dante était à demi offusqué de voir que sa queue était plus grosse que la sienne... « La vue est vraiment belle d'ici. »

Nero rit. « Ah oui? Parce que je commence à me les geler moi-Oh! » Dante le retourna dans le lit, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Il pris le membre dur de Nero dans sa main, le pompant lentement, et Nero frissonna. Le gémissement qu'il poussa fut étouffé par la bouche de Dante, et ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement. Nero étira son bras démoniaque et tenta de chercher dans la table de nuit. Il trouva miraculeusement le lubrifiant et un condom et les mis dans la main libre de Dante.

« Prends-moi, Dante, j'en peux plus.

-Très bien, mais je vais vouloir aussi ta queue en moi après. »

La-dite queue palpita, et le regard de Nero parla pour lui. Dante écarta gentiment ses jambes pour s'installer entre, déposant un baiser sur son mignon nombril au passage. Il s'assura d'avoir une quantité suffisante de lubrifiant sur les doigts avant de gentiment en presser un entre les fesses rondes de Nero, contre son anneau de chair serré. Il s'occupa de le distraire de l'inconfort en léchant son membre de son scrotum à son gland avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Le dos de Nero s'arqua légèrement, et il dut se retenir de crier lorsque le doigt de Dante trouva sa prostate. Un deuxième fut ajouté et il empoigna les draps pour s'obliger à ne pas avancer les hanches vers la bouche talentueuse de Dante.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un Casanova seulement avec les femmes, je me demande où tu as appris tous tes trucs. » Parvint-il à dire. Il fit rire Dante, ce qui le fit gémir sous les vibrations.

« L'amour n'a pas de sexe. » Répliqua simplement Dante avant de retourner jouer avec son scrotum en insérant un troisième doigt. Il continua un instant, jusqu'à ce que Nero l'oblige à arrêter.

« Je vais jouir si tu continues comme ça.

-Laisse-toi faire. »

Dante reprit son membre entre ses lèvres, accélérant ses va-et-vient entre ses jambes, et Nero appuya une main humaine contre ses cheveux. Le plus jeune demi-démon tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre; peine perdue. Il était trop proche de l'orgasme, son corps se crispa alors que son dos s'arquait. Il cria le nom de son amant en jouissant, et Dante se recula juste à temps.

Quelques gouttes de sperme l'atteignirent sur la joue, mais le reste tomba sur le ventre de Nero. Sa main reprit le travail de sa bouche, et il continua de stimuler son érection jusqu'à ce que Nero retombe contre les draps, haletant. Son corps était recouvert d'une mince couche de sueur, les jambes écartées en abandon, et Dante se lécha les lèvres. Il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses fermes et prit le condom qu'il avait délaissé pour l'enfiler rapidement.

Il prit un coussin et leva le bassin de Nero pour le placer dessous, puis caressa ses hanches et ses flancs. Nero sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Dante presser contre son entrée préparée, et il gémit. Le gland le pénétra, puis le reste suivit, et Dante fut complètement enfoui en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'obligea à rester immobile. Il se pencha lentement, réussit à atteindre les lèvres du plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ça va, garçon? Demanda-t-il pour se distraire.

- Ta queue est en moi et tu m'appelles encore garçon? »

Sa remarque fit rire Dante, puis les deux grognèrent sous le mouvement.

« Réflexe. Et toi tu m'appelles vieil homme, ce n'est pas mieux.

-Ouais, bah... On est dans une relation shôta apparemment. »

Dante lui lança un regard amusé, et Nero roula des yeux.

« C'est Lady qui m'a prêté un de ses mangas, et j'avais rien à faire... » Il tenta de mouvoir son bassin, soupira de plaisir. "Bouge, maintenant!"

Dante n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il grogna sous l'étroitesse et commença à rouler lentement ses hanches, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Son attention lui valut un coup sur le pectoral.

« Je suis pas faible, vas plus vite bon sang!

- Si tu veux... »

Il claqua son bassin vers l'avant, et Nero lâcha un gémissement. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de l'autre. Il était de nouveau complètement bandé. Le plus âgé sortit lentement de lui, puis refit le même mouvement, et encore, et encore. C'était une vraie torture pour Nero, et les coups de Dante passaient proche de sa prostate sans jamais la toucher. Il tenta de bouger pour lui faire toucher la boule de nerfs, mais Dante l'en empêcha en emprisonnant ses hanches entre ses mains, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair d'une telle façon que Nero était sûr qu'il aurait des marques.

Il geignit de frustration, et Dante gloussa en obéissant enfin à sa demande silencieuse. Il bougea l'angle de ses hanches, et cette fois-ci, sa queue atteignit directement sa prostate. Nero jura et entoura le cou de Dante pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son aise, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose.

Les coups de Dante étaient maintenant rapides, précis, délicieux. Il murmura quelque chose contre ses lèvres, mais Nero n'y fit pas attention sur le moment. En fait il ne faisait attention à rien sauf à la queue de Dante allant et venant en lui, et à la sensation qui l'envahissait. Ce dernier allait tellement vite qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'un simple humain était capable d'un tel exploit, et il adorait tout ce qu'il lui donnait.

Il descendit une main pour stimuler son érection, mais Dante l'écarta et le fit lui-même. Sa main était rugueuse, parfaite. Nero profita de sa distraction pour onduler des hanches avec ses va-et-vient, et Dante grogna. Ses hanches donnèrent deux, trois coups, puis il s'enfonça une dernière fois et jouit, Nero le suivant rapidement.

Dante se laissa tomber sur l'autre, toujours en lui, et ses jambes protestèrent douloureusement. Il se força à rouler sur le côté, la seule réponse de Nero étant de gémir sous la perte, mais il demeura avec les membres éparpillés pendant que Dante s'occupa à aller enlever le préservatif. Il revint avec un linge humide pour nettoyer Nero qui se laissa faire et le regarda avec les paupières lourdes. Son état à moitié cognitif fit sourire Dante, et il retourna à son côté sur le lit, le serrant dans ses bras.

« On pourrait croire que tu n'as jamais eu de sexe auparavant, » dit Dante, commençant à gentiment passer une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

« Mmm, oui, mais jamais de sexe aussi... hallucinant. » Répondit Nero avec un air absent. Il se laissa faire sous les administrations et plaça sa main sur le bras autour de sa taille.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Nero retomba lentement de son petit nuage et reprit ses esprits.

« Qu'as-tu dit plus tôt, pendant qu'on s'embrassait?

- Oh... rien d'important. » Sa réponse évasive fit tiquer Nero, et il se retourna dans les bras musclés.

« Vraiment? Tu n'aurais pas peur de me le répéter si ce n'était pas important. »

Dante soupira.

« Je t'assure que ça ne l'était pas, c'était des broutilles que je dis pendant que j'ai du sexe. »

Nero fronça les sourcils, puis roula des yeux.

« Très bien. »

Il se pressa contre son corps chaud, déposa un baiser sur une clavicule, puis ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit presque instantanément, éreinté par les deux orgasmes puissants qu'il avait eus.

Dante, quant à lui, se contenta de le serrer contre lui et de continuer à caresser ses cheveux, remarquant d'une manière absente que le sundae sur la table de nuit était complètement fondue. Il repensa à cet instant d'oubli pendant qu'il embrassait Nero, quand tout lui avait semblé parfait et qu'il avait murmuré ce qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines. Heureusement que Nero n'avait pas compris, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été dans une relation qui ne s'était pas terminé dans un bain de sang - parfois _littéralement, _et même s'il sentait que ce serait différent avec Nero cette fois-ci, il attendrait encore quelques semaines avant de lui répéter "Je t'aime".

_**Fin**_


End file.
